


The Ferriswheel

by Blue_Night



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little excursion while John Sheppard shows Todd, Teyla and Ronon the sights of San Francisco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ferriswheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonflower1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflower1/gifts).



> My inspiration came from Best Laid Plans, thanks for the great story!  
> This my first posting ever and my first story written in english, so I hope, my mistakes will be excused.

The young woman stretched and suppressed a yawn.  
Soon, the fairground booths would be closing and she was looking forward to the evening, having a date with her fiance´.  
He would take her to an exclusive restaurant in the City and afterwards to the late show in the new cinema.  
The last two weeks, he had been working all the late shifts in the hospital and they had hardly seen each other.

She was thinking of what she could wear for her date, when she saw the four late visitors coming to her stand. She sighed. It was always her turn to have this bad luck.  
One of the visitors came to her, fast and determined, while the others, two guys and a pretty young woman, were standing in the shadows of a few trees nearby.

"Mister, we're closing now." she stated abruptly to the man with the dark hair and surprisingly beautiful hazel eyes. He smiled at her. "Oh, please - just one ride! I know, we're late, but it would be so nice of you, if you would let us have just one round." He pleaded with begging hazel eyes. "My friends are from another country and they don't know Ferriswheels. And I was overseas for a long time. It would be really great, if we could have just one round!"

He gave her another pleading smile and she could feel her resolution crumble. She sighed and looked to his companions. The pretty girl looked back to her and smiled very friendly, the taller guy stood with his face turned away, watching the Ferriswheel. He was wearing a base-ball cap and she could only see a few strands of oddly white hair. The other guy had long dread-locks and looked grimly in her direction. "A short one." she heard herself saying and sighed again. " Oh, great! Thank you so much!" The dark-haired man smiled widely and took his wallet out.

Shaking her head, she watched the four strange visitors going to the Ferriswheel. The guy with the hazel eyes took one cable with the man with the base-ball cap, the pretty woman the next cable with the other guy. She waited for them to fasten their safety belts, then she pressed the buttom to start the Ferriswheel.

\------------------------

Todd watched the colonel with a smile. He had seen him in so many situations, even in real danger, but he had never seen him being so thrilled. "You are really excited." He remarked with amusement. Johns eyes were shining and he looked happy, young and relaxed. "It suits you very well, John Sheppard." "Thank you." John murmured sheepishly, he could feel himself blushing.

"There were two things I really missed in Pegasus." He said dreamily, "Ferriswheels and Football. At least, I wanted to show you the Ferriswheel." Todd smiled at Johns obvious enthusiasm, when the cable reached the highest point and stopped.  
"Watch the sunset! It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I must admit, it is far more romantic as I thought after your description." Todd replied with a tender smile in his voice. John smiled back and then they watched the sun going down on the horizon in a red glowing ball.

John had discovered the fair by flying over San Francisco in the cloaked Puddle Jumper a few hours ago. Since then, he had been determined to go there and take a ride with the Ferriswheeel.  
As the wheel began to move again, Todd looked up at John and asked with curiosity in his voice: "What's Football?"

"Oh, it is a great sport! The best game on earth. But I don't think, that we'll be able to watch it in the stadion, perhaps we can watch it on TV."  
Todd chuckled. "Whatever you want, John Sheppard."

\--------------------------

The young woman watched the four companions walking away. The dark-haired man turned around and waved her goodbye with a happy smile. In the end, she was glad that she had given in and let them take a last ride with the Ferriswheel.  
The strange guy with the base-ball cap and the white hair and the dark-haired man obviously belonged to eachother. They didn't touch, but they walked close together and she could see it in the way they turned and looked at eachother.  
With a smile, she finally turned away and prepared everything for leaving. Now, she would go home and dress up for the evening with her fiance´.  
Maybe, she would tell him about her last visitors and the remarkable couple, but then - maybe not.


End file.
